


Walking in a McDanno wonderland

by erienne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erienne/pseuds/erienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets written for the McDanno Advent Calendar at McDannoLand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/gifts).



> Who wants to walk in a McDanno wonderland? We're waiting for you at McDannoLand, you will find lots of McDanno love and [our current project, the McDanno Advent Calendar](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/103983060251/%20%E2%80%A6).

Danny rubbed a hand over his tired eyes while he was sitting on Steve’s couch, in the dark of the night.

It had been an incredibly hard day at work, they hadn’t taken a break for a moment. Sure, they had lots of that kind of days, but… it was Danny’s birthday, and it had gone by between a car chase and another, interrogations, phone calls to the judge, even a meeting with an informer in jail. He hadn’t even had the time to offer something to his friends to celebrate the occasion.

It was almost midnight and his birthday had been… depressing.

And the work day wasn’t even over yet. Steve had asked him to stop by his house for a minute so they could check some papers and… by the way, how long was it taking for him to come back in the living room with those papers? And why he hadn’t turned on the lights?

He was about to get up from the couch when he heard Steve’s voice commanding him: “Stay right where you are.”

Danny turned towards Steve and he saw him getting closer, his face lit up by a candle.

Steve got even closer to Danny so he could blow out the candle. “Make a wish”, he invited Danny, laughing softly.

Danny closed his eyes and blew out the candle.

Steve put the plate on the coffee table and went to turn on the lights.

“It was the closest thing to a cake I had”, Steve told Danny, looking at the chocolate roll on the plate, topped by a candle. “I promise you tomorrow we’ll celebrate properly with the others.”

Danny got closer to Steve and put his hand on Steve’s mouth. “Will you shut up, please?”, he asked Steve, fondly. Then he moved away his hand and told him: “thank you so much, babe”. He grabbed Steve’s shirt, pulling him towards himself, so they could kiss and make that moment even more perfect than it already was.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was a loud and animated guy in everyday life, but he was even more noisy and lively while watching football matches on TV.

That particular time he had even been able to peel off the couch covers a bit, and he talked, talked, talked, commenting in a very colourful way every single action of the match.

Now, watching a New York Red Bulls match wasn’t exactly Steve’s ideal plan to spend a night home; doing that while Danny repeatedly blocked Steve’s view of the screen and covered the voice of the newscaster with his own commentary was an even tougher challenge.

Steve looked at Danny lifting the bottle of beer to his mouth and… why did he have to drink that way? Drinking shouldn’t be _that_ sexy! He saw Danny capturing a drop of beer with his tongue and a sharp pang of desire hit him.

“Danny…”

“That was an offside!”

“Danny…”

“And that was a foul! That referee is blind as a bat!”

“Danny!”

“What?”, Danny finally answered, keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

And Steve just decided he had had enough.

He put his hands on Danny’s shoulders, turned him towards himself and kissed him, without any hesitation.

“I just wanted to kiss you”, Steve explained after the kiss, while Danny tried to recollect himself.

“I… thank you. I mean… anytime… I mean…”

Steve laughed fondly at Danny’s confusion and decided it was time for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tell me what I did wrong.”

“Danny, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just that…”

“Shhh. Shut up. I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to God.”

“Can I help you?”, a middle-aged man asked, leaning on the reception counter of the bed & breakfast where Steve and Danny had just arrived, soaking wet with rain.

They got closer to the counter, dripping all over the floor.

“Thank you”, Steve answered, a bit short of breath. “Our car stopped working, we had to leave it 300 meters from here…”

Danny muttered: “… who would have seen it coming?”, but Steve ignored him and kept talking to the receptionist.

“I remembered of this bed & breakfast… so we run under the rain… please, tell me you have some free rooms!”

“Of course! Please, give me your IDs… let’s make it quick, before you catch sick”, said the man with a smile.

When Danny went back to complaining – which he managed to do even when they were running under the heavy rain – Steve rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“All this happened because you insisted you wanted to take the Mercury Marquis… I told you it would have broke down for the umpteenth time!”

“Danno…”

“Don’t _Danno_ me while I’m mad and soaked, I warn you.”

The receptionist looked at them for a moment, getting distracted from the compilation of the reservation forms, then he got back to his work.

“Danno…”, Steve said again, badly dissimulating his amusement.

“What did I do wrong?”, Danny asked again.

Steve was about to answer, but his partner preempted him: “I’m still talking to God, shut up.”

“Danno, come on… it was a lovely night, wasn’t it? I took you to that exposition…”

“ _You took me?_ Hey, I’m not a child!”

“Danno, you mentioned that exposition at least thirty times in the last week…”

“So?”

“So, I thought that going together would have made you happy.”

Danny nibbled at his lower lip and then smiled. “It did. The unscheduled shower, not so much.”

“Done… just one room, right? ”, the receptionist guessed, adjusting the glasses on his nose.

“What do you mean?”, Danny _so cleverly_ asked.

“Double bedroom”, the man explained, patiently. “Room 18 is available.”

Danny opened his eyes wide and looked at Steve, asking for help.

Steve took pity on him and told the receptionist: “Two single rooms, please.”

The man couldn’t hide his puzzled expression, but he went soon back to his discreet and professional attitude.

As they walked towards the stairs, Danny asked Steve: “Did he think what I think he thought?”

Steve smiled. “Danno, have I ever told you you think too much?”


	4. Chapter 4

_“I think Grace has just experienced her first love disappointment, Daniel.”_

“Oh, boy. I’m so not ready for this. What happened?”

_“She saw a boy she likes with another girl…”_

“Ouch. Listen… I’m with Steve, we’re not working… she could spend some time with us… maybe we could go to that ice cream parlor she likes so much…”

_“I think it’s a great idea, she’ll love that. I’ll tell her to get ready.”_

Twenty minutes later, Grace was with them on the Camaro, way more taciturn than usual, but grateful of the distraction Steve and Danny had offered her.

When they got to the ice cream parlor, Grace chose a table and sat with Danny. Steve was about to go order their ice creams.

“Steve, for me…”

“… bacio with whole hazelnuts, not ground ones, tiramisu topped with cocoa powder and just a little bit of whipped cream, I know, I know”, Steve said, looking fondly at Grace.

The girl behind the counter smiled openly at the way Steve was talking to Grace. 

When Steve got closer to the counter and told her what kind of ice creams he wanted, she kept looking at him, not even trying to be subtle, so Steve decided to _casually_ put his left hand on the counter, showing off his shiny wedding ring.

The shopgirl immediately got the message.

When Steve got back to the table, he guessed Grace had confided to Danny what had happened with the boy she liked, because she was snuggled against Danny and was asking him: “I’m so jealous. Is that a bad thing?”

“No, babe… it’s not a bad thing. It’s normal to be jealous when you care a lot about someone…”

“Do you think so, too?”, she asked Steve.

“Yes, I think so, too. Trust Danno, he’s an expert when it comes to jealousy”, Steve joked, making Grace laugh softly.

Danny feigned indignation:“Oh, shut up, you.”


End file.
